Tiara's Nightmare
by Aquila7
Summary: Tiara, finding her worst horror, her love Kagetsu to be injured, thats when her live spirals down, till she may be emotionally scarred....
1. Tiara's Nightmare Part 1

Tiara runs down the small pathway, in the forest, rain harshly hitting her face. The ties that use to hold her hair into two beautiful ponies, has long since fallen out, her hair now matted to her face, neck, and shoulders thanks to the rain. She doesn't really understand where she is going, or even why, but she was waken from a lovely slumber and brought out into this storm, thanks to instinct. Her red vinyl outfit glistened with water droplets. Her hand reaches up to brush away a piece of hair, that's blocking her view. Her pace slows down; as she sees what her instincts wanted her to see, her love, Kagetsu, laying unconscious on a rock near a river. Tiara's heart raced, her adrenaline rushed as she began running again. She was nearing the body of her love, when the mud under her feet shifts, she tumbles and falls. She starts rolling, her body having lost all control, she is at the mercy of gravity now. She continues to tumble, the mud under her slipping away, sending her farther. Her body stops once it hits a rock. She is laying on the rock, her body beaten and battered too much for her to move, she just wanted to rest, just for a little bit. She was right next to the roaring river, in fact her arm that leaned over the side of the rock, was in the river. The storm was causing the river to go crazy, and Tiara felt the river growing deeper, but she wasn't worried, she knew the river couldn't get deep enough to pull her in, and none-less she enjoyed the cold water rushing over the pains on her arm. Suddenly, she remembers Kagetsu, and forces herself to sit up, pushing herself off the ground, and standing for a moment on the rock. Water drips all over her, and mixes with the blood dripping from various cuts and gashes she now has. Most of all her ankle hurts, and she slowly, trying to keep her balance, pulls off the knee-high, high heeled red vinyl boots, wondering to herself why she even bothers with such boots. In her anger and frustration she tosses the boot down to the ground, the motion of doing so, sending her off balance, and tumbling again, though this time into the roaring river behind her, but not before hitting the back of her head against the stone, which she trusted her balance with. That was all her body could take, she was passed out. Her body floated down the river, shockingly not going under, possible because the power from her life-force sub-consciously held her up. A few miles down the river, her body was dumped back ashore, like a rag doll. Her body slammed against a rock, the same kind of jolt that sent her unconscious, brought her back. She looks around, holding her head in pain. She didn't recognize this place, and it took her a few moments before she remembers what happened, and pieced together the part of when she was unconscious, realizing how she got there. Mumbling a few insulting words to everything and anything, she slowly gets to her feet. She steps back a few feet from the river, making certain that she wont trip and fall into the river again. Slowly, with the rain pounding endlessly, carelessly against her pained body as she starts trekking her way back to her love, her Kagetsu.  
  
It was night, she couldn't have walked more than a mile during that day. She layed under a tree, wrapping her arms around her waist, shivering, wondering what kinds of things would live in the forest around her, wondering if she will be safe. Tears swell in her eyes, her mind going crazy with thoughts. Why is this happening to me? Why do I deserve this? Why was Kagetsu hurt like that? Oh, God, I better get to him soon…. Her thoughts trailed on, till she was weary, dragging her into sleep. She had no dreams that night, but awoke the next morning, not to a bright sunny morning, but to a dim, cloudy morning, but she was just thankful it wasn't raining. 


	2. Tiara's Nightmare Part 2

She started her long, grueling walk back to Kagetsu. She kept looking towards the sky, hoping, wishing it wouldn't rain. Every so often a boom of thunder would taunt her evilly. Her arms are wrapped tightly around her waist, her skin chilled. She realizes that sometime during the night, she must have taken off her other boot. Without any boots, her feet were freezing cold, as was the rest of her body. Her whole body took on this pale-ish glow, and her lips took on this purplish-blue color. There were dark circle under her eyes and her hair is horrendously messed up, not to mention her clothes are torn and bloody…not as if her clothes really covered much more than was truly necessary. Her usually sparkling emerald eyes has lost most of its sparkle, and seemed dull and life-less. She barely knew where she was, but she figured, if the river dragged her down- stream a few miles, all she can do, is follow the river back upstream.  
  
It's been about 2 hours since she awoke, and it doesn't seem as if she is getting any closer to her destination. Her body has already gone numb, most likely from the cold, but she liked this numbness, she then didn't have to feel the pain that ran throughout her body. She has long forgotten the tears that plagued her, from confusion, frustration, and loneliness. Her body is racked with shivers, from the cold, along with the rush of all of her emotions. A growl comes from a nearby tree, Tiara's gaze shifting to it quickly. She stands in a fighting pose, staring at where the sound came from. Out from behind the tree comes out a beautiful blue tiger-like creature. Tiara calms down, knowing that, even in her weaker condition, she can easily defeat a tiger, if challenged by one. Suddenly the tiger starts changing shapes into a tall, skinny, lovely woman. This woman stands about 5 foot 8, she has dark blue hair, that matched the color of the tiger's fur. Her red eyes shown brightly from her pale countenance. She had a great figure, easily able to be compared to Tiara's, and this tiger-lady was obviously acrobatic. This tiger-lady speaks to Tiara, "Lady, I have come to stop you from getting to Kagetsu. You may refer to me as Minerva." With that said, Minerva also goes into a fighting pose. Tiara's eyes obviously show fear. Tiara was losing hope quickly, and she looks down at her battered and bruised body, questioning weither or not she has the strength to fight this new enemy, this Minerva…. 


End file.
